The use of mathematical models to describe reaction-diffusion systems and other biological processes requires the implementation of reliable, computationally efficient algorithms for the computer solution of nonlinearly coupled partial differential equations. New numerical approximation techniques are studied and related software is developed for the solution of model reaction-diffusion systems. Existing methods and previously written programs are altered and applied to other biological problems.